


Subtext

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ivar is still completely deaf to subtext. No surprises here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> August 31, 2014

"I'm warm enough, don't worry about me," Ivar half-mumbled as he curled closer to his wyvern. He had, in fact, missed this. Living in the city had just been... empty, in a strange way. There were so many more people but so little of... well, whatever 'this' that Nia Khera was currently so very full of.

Not that he was in Nia Khera - no, he was out along the Spiritway, half under a thick woven blanket and half under the wing of his companion. His wyvern grumbled low.

"Cool enough as well. And comfy," Ivar added. He'd changed back into more comfortable clothing once he'd stopped getting comments on his flashy Elympian outfits.

Another little prr-grumble.

"They were stylish, but you're right, hard to move in sometimes."

This time the reply was softer.

"Balan's are appropriate for his profession." He paused, reaching to stroke tough hide as the next question was asked.

"He was helpful, wasn't he?" Ivar couldn't help a little smile. "I'm sure he'll visit again. He seemed to like Nia Khera."

His wyvern snorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivar shifted, wondering what was suddenly so funny. "What do you mean 'deaf to subtext'? What does that even mean?"

Even though the explanation left him blushing, Ivar did his best not to burrow down under that leathery wing to hide. Actually, he supposed a few comments Balan had made now made quite a bit more sense... Along with a few of the comments made by some of the critters who'd been helping them after finding Maxwell's spirit fossil on the Hallowmont.

"I'll call him in the morning," Ivar finally said. No sense in rushing anything. Not when he had the peaceful expanse around him, and Nia Khera, and his wyvern, and the endless sky...

He didn't miss the last tiny grumble, though.

"Yes, I'm warm enough."


End file.
